villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Drifter's Fiends
The Generals of Drifter's Legion eleven powerful Fiends who were amongst the first to fall, fought alongside Drifter in the War of Heaven against Gabriel and the other archangels. *Echidna - Mother of Monsters *Moloch - Father of Lies *Mammon - King of Greed *Belial - Prince of Sloth *Invidia - Daughter of Envy *Alecto - Sister of Spite *Megaera - Sister of War *Tisiphone - Sister of Death *Pazuzu - Lord of Storms *Skoll - Hound of Treachery *Hati - Hound of Night Children of Echidna The second rank of Fiends, below the Generals and formed by a union of Echidna and several of the Generals. *Eris (union of Echidna and Belial) *Baal (union of Echidna and Mammon) *Typhon (union of Echidna and Moloch) *Fenrir (union of Echidna and Skoll) *Orcus (union of Echidna and Hati) *Set (union of Echidna and Pazuzu) Lesser Fiends The third rank of Fiends - the lowest-ranking members of Drifter's hierarchy save for the Damned Souls, they are the offspring of Echidna and mortals. Hangmen Hangmen are lesser-Fiends created by the union of Echidna and men who kill - they resemble skinny humanoids with burlap sacks over their heads and grubby cloaks covering most of their bodies: they carry a noose with them at all times and can become invisible to the naked eye at will so as to whisper into the minds of mortals. Hangmen exist to do two things - ambush mortals on lonely roads and lynch them as well as drift across the land invisibly, whispering to those they encounter and encouraging them to lynch others.. the hatred of men fuels Hangmen and they often gather around people who are exceptionally vengeful or cruel. Harpies Harpies are lesser-Fiends, the result of a union between Echidna and men who steal - they resemble humans from the waist up but have bird-like talons, legs, tails and wings as well as a vicious temperment. Harpies are consumed by an urge to steal both from each other and any mortal they come in contact with, they can also take on the form of human beings in order to trick people into either aiding them in their quest for material goods or to simply allow them easier access to places and people to rob. Harpies can also use their human forms to run gangs of desperate youths or criminals in order to profit even more from their ill-deeds and despite their vicious nature are known to encourage looting and stealing amongst mortals, providing it is for their own benefit. Sinlips Sinlips are lesser-Fiends, the result of a union between Echidna and men who lie they resemble floating heads with no eyes, a wide mouth full of sharp fangs and many tendrils that grow all over their forms. Sinlips can take the form of human beings, turn invisible at will and even possess animals in their quest to spread lies and deception across the universe. Cynocephali Cynocephali are lesser-Fiends, the result of a union between Echidna and men who obsess over wealth, they resemble gigantic humans with the heads of dogs and can take both the form of humans or dogs at will as well as appear as mist, shadows or other phenomena. Cynoncephali show themselves as peaceful and kind, showering people with material gifts - however they soon demand worship and sacrifices as payment for their generosity and when such demands are refused or not up to standard they become destructive and dangerous. Furies Furies are lesser-Fiends, the result of a union between Echidna and men who obsess over vengeance, they resemble metallic humanoids with many arms - all of which hold swords that cut at the spirit instead of the flesh: they walk barefoot, the ground they touch becoming black as ash and unable to grow. Furies can not take human form nor can they turn invisible - instead they engage in a cosmic dance in which they move from portal to portal, swinging their swords and cutting apart the spirits of those they pass - making them embittered and vengeful. Glaistigs Glaistigs are lesser-Fiends, the result of a union between Echidna and men who give into excess, they resemble humanoids from the waist up but have the legs of a goat as well as small horns - they are vampiric beings who engage in blood-magic and share this forbidden art with any mortal who is depraved enough to seek them out. Glaistigs are unusual amongst the Fiends in the sense they are geniunely protective of those who they bond with - indeed many deranged souls bond with Glaistigs in order to try and evade suffering in Drifter's Hell, however this is only a temporary relief as they must continually engage in blood-magic: which is arguably a hell in itself. Incubi Incubi are lesser-Fiends, the result of a union between Echidna and men who abuse the weak, they resemble humanoid bats and are sadistic creatures that seek out mortals suffering from psychological or emotional distress in order to beat them down both physically and mentally: capable of turning invisible at will they often attack in the night and can leave their victims bruised, bleeding or worse depending on the Incubu. Category:Factions Category:Fiends Category:The-Voice